Storybrook Has Frozen Over
by MIA-07
Summary: Após uma série de problemas recaírem sobre Storybrook, Emma e seus amigos pensaram que finalmente teriam uma trégua, mas parece que estavam enganados. Novamente, essa misteriosa cidade do Maine se vê ameaçada por novas forças, exóticas e distintas. Será que mesmo após tantos anos em convívio com magia, é realmente possível entendê-la?
1. Bem-Vindos à Storybrook

**Olá camaradas!**

 **Essa fic se passa durante a quarta temporada de OUAT, na primeira parte. É um crossover de Frozen, por isso vou dar mais foco nessa parte, mas não vou deixar de escrever um pouco sobre Once, mas vou reciclar muitas passagens da quarta temporada nessa história. Recomendo que já tenham visto a quarta temporada da série, para não correrem o risco de pegar alguns spoilers ou ficarem meio perdidos durante a narrativa. O fechamento vai coincidir com segunda parte da quarta temporada, não alterando o que vier a seguir, foi apenas a patê de Frozen que eu acho que ficou muito fraca na série, e precisava de umas adaptadas. É meu ponto de vista, mas espero que gostem.**

 **No mais, é isso, boa leitura!**

 ** _OBS: Os personagens de OUAT e FROZEN não são de minha autoria, pertence à ABC Studios e Disney respectivamente. Há alguns personagens originais, mas estão vinculados aos ideais das obras já citadas._**

 **;)**

* * *

 _ **Em Arendelle, muitos anos atrás...**_

Era uma tempestade voraz, e no meio desse mar agitado, havia um navio.

A rainha de Arendelle correu para seu escritório, entrando no gabinete, até mesmo lá, indícios da tempestade estavam presentes. Toda água do oceano e do céu que caía contra o convés, escoava também para o interior do navio.

Ela pegou com urgência os primeiros papéis em branco que viu nas gavetas em que vasculhava desesperadamente. Ela precisava contar a verdade para suas filhas, e o único jeito de fazer isso agora, era escrevendo uma carta.

_Idun! – O rei chamou por ela, ela não teve tempo de olhar para trás, tinha que terminar isso. – O que está fazendo? O Vessel está afundando, não podemos ficar aqui!

_Eu tenho que fazer isso. – A rainha disse o olhando nos olhos, estava encharcado e com uma expressão preocupada. – Elas merecem saber a verdade, Agdar.

_Sim... - Ele a observou por alguns segundos, e quando percebeu que sua esposa estava determinada a isso, assentiu e concordou com sua ideia. – Elas merecem.

A carta estava acabada, Idun e Agdar saíram, agora no convés em meio a forte chuva, ela colocou o papel dentro de uma garrafa, fechando-a do melhor jeito que pôde. Idun a segurava firme.

_Temos mesmo que fazer isso? – Agdar disse exasperado. - Está certa de que estaremos fazendo a coisa certa?

_Estou! – Idun disse sem hesitação. – Podemos não voltar para casa, mas isso pode!

Dito isso, o rei assentiu, e como um último ato de amor às filhas, lançou a garrafa ao alto mar. Ele se abraçou a sua amada esposa, e fez a única coisa que podia fazer agora... Esperar.

Os minutos se passaram, a tempestade ficando pior e o oceano mais agitado, engolindo o navio por completo em suas ondas.

* * *

 _ **Atualmente em Storybrook...**_

Outono.

O clima caía lentamente ao passar dos dias e das semanas. Em algum tempo seria inverno, e poderia se ver a neve cair novamente.

Enquanto a noite se aproximava, um homem dirigia por uma estrada no Maine, ele e sua afiliada pretendiam ter alguns dias de folga, e essa cidade tão desconhecida a qual se dirigiam, parecia simplesmente perfeita... Depois do que aconteceu em Boston, era o melhor lugar para se estar.

_Viny! Viny! – A garotinha o chamou, mas esse era apenas um apelido, ele o adotou com carinho, ela sempre o chamara assim, ao invés de Vinicius.

_Sim, Brisa... O que foi? – Vinicius respondeu sem tirar os olhos da estrada, ele estava dirigindo há algum tempo.

_Já estamos chegando? – Ela disse eufórica e inquieta no banco detrás.

_Falta pouco, Bri. Mais alguns minutos e estaremos lá.

_Aonde estamos indo mesmo? Não me lembro.

_É porque eu ainda não lhe contei. É uma surpresa.

Mais alguns minutos, e Vinicius havia passado pela placa da cidade, ele já estava com um pouco de sono, e foi tranquilizador saber que já havia chegado.

_Bri, chegamos... – Vinicius disse para a garotinha, mas sem respostas. – Ei, você não está... Dormindo.

Ele olhou para trás e ela havia adormecido, isso explicava o silêncio que tomou o carro na última meia hora. Ele sorriu.

_Quando finalmente chegamos, você dorme? – Ele disse carinhosamente. – Bem-vinda à Storybrook, Bri.

Pare ele, não havia nada melhor do que ver que a pequena Brisa estava feliz, e mesmo que ela estivesse adormecida, esboçava um sorriso agradável em sua face. Ela tinha 12 anos, e já havia passado por muito, ela merecia paz, por isso, o mínimo que Vinicius podia fazer por ela, era levá-la a esse lugar. E por alguma intuição maluca ele decidiu vir até essa Storybrook do qual ele nunca tinha ouvido falar, e nunca aparecia em nenhum mapa, ele nem sabia ao certo como chegou aqui, mas agora que havia, não tinha porque voltar.

Após entrar na cidade, já era tarde, e estava totalmente quieta, como se todos estivessem dormindo, e pelas horas, talvez estivessem. Ele parou no primeiro lugar para se hospedar.

_"Granny's"... Deve ser aqui. – Vinicius disse enquanto estacionava o carro próximo da entrada. Ele entrou, deixando Brisa no carro, ao menos por enquanto. Ela dormia tão calmamente, ele não queria acordá-la.

_Boa noite, senhor... - No balcão do hotel e lanchonete, havia uma bela moça de cabelos negros, olhos claros e esbelta para atendê-lo.

A moça disse o olhando de cima a baixo, desde seus olhos verdes, o cabelo negro comprido até um pouco abaixo das olheiras e arrumado, a barba bem-feita que se estendia apenas em seu maxilar, sem bigode e seu físico de cavalheiro, tal como comportamento, não devia passar dos 28 anos.

_Vinicius, meu nome é Vinicius Balsamo, prazer em conhecê-la. – Ele disse estendendo a mão para um cumprimento mais formal.

_O prazer é meu, Vinicius. – Ela disse se deliciando do nome do estranho. – Meu nome é Ruby. O que deseja aqui?

_Apenas um quarto para passar a noite, eu e minha garotinha. – Ele disse olhando para o carro, e Ruby seguiu seu olhar. – Ela está dormindo, não queria acordá-la.

Ruby desviou a atenção e começou a preencher algo.

_Parece que a viagem foi longa. – Ruby disse ainda olhando para o papel.

_Defina longa... – Ele disse com um sorriso rápido. – Sou de Ottawa, mas já estive em Londres, até onde posso me lembrar, eu viajo bastante. Estava em Boston à trabalho, e agora, que preciso de férias, resolvi vir até essa cidade na esperança de achar um local mais... Sossegado.

_Defina sossegado. – Ruby disse com ironia, o olhou nos olhos e deu seu sorriso. – Mas aproveite a estadia, seu quarto é o 223.

Ela disse assim terminando o que parecia ser a ficha dele, e o entregou uma chave.

_Obrigado, Ruby. – Vinicius disse ao pegar as chaves, se virando para pegar suas coisas no carro.

Ruby ainda tinha algumas perguntas para ele, mas ela faria ao longo do tempo, não era prudente bombardear um estranho de perguntas no mesmo instante que o conhece, e esse Vinicius parecia ser um bem tranquilo e compreensivo, ou seja, ela teria novas oportunidades. Ela ainda se lembrava da última vez que alguém de fora da cidade chegou, não foi a melhor visita que tiveram.

O novo homem na cidade entrou com a garota nos braços, uma linda menina de cabelos escuros como os dele, havia certa semelhança com ele, mas não muita, e parecia ter cerca de 11 ou 12 anos, e ele não parecia ser velho o suficiente para ter uma criança dessa idade. Essa era uma das dúvidas que Ruby tinha, fora o fato que ela havia percebido agora: ele mancava um pouco com sua perna direita.

_O que há com sua perna? – Ruby perguntou curiosa.

_Ah, isso? – Vinicius disse se virando, percebendo que a pergunta era para ele. – Nada demais, eu era policial em Boston, foi um acidente... Bem, não bem um acidente, foi um tiro.

_Nossa, deve ter sido horrível. – Ruby disse imaginando a dor.

_Nem tanto, acho que fiquei inconsciente depois, acordei no hospital, e quando isso aconteceu, já tinham me remendado. E foi há seis meses, agora já estou quase completamente curado, mais uma ou duas semanas talvez, foi o que o médico disse antes de eu vir para cá.

_Fico aliviada de ouvir isso. – Ruby disse correspondendo ao sorriso que ele esboçava no rosto. – E essa garotinha, é sua filha?

_Minha sobrinha. – Vinicius disse olhando para ela. – Agora eu cuido dela, sabe, houve perdas na família, desde então eu cuido dela, não sei se me vejo muito como o pai dela, ou ela me veja assim, sou como um irmão mais velho para ela, e ela minha irmãzinha mais nova.

Ruby sentiu o carinho na voz dele, parecia que ele realmente amava aquela garotinha com todo seu coração. "Que sujeito adorável!", ela pensou.

_Muito honrável da sua parte, Vinicius. – Ela o elogiou. – Agora, acho melhor deixá-los descansar. Boa noite e melhoras para você, Vinicius.

_Obrigado mais uma vez. – Ele agradeceu com seu mesmo sorriso característico, mas que não deixava de esbanjar charme uma única vez. – Uma boa noite para você também, Ruby.

Ruby o observou subir as escadas, em seu jeans preto e jaqueta de couro para se proteger do frio que se aproximava. Apesar de seus encantos, ela ainda não sabia quem ele era.

Haviam se passado apenas poucas horas desde que Regina e Emma tiveram uma discussão sobre o reaparecimento da esposa de Robin. Todos saíram arrasados e desgastados, Marian não confiava em Regina, e dado pelo o que a pobre mulher passou, ela tinha toda razão de estar assustada. Esse era apenas mais um problema.

Ruby pegou seu celular sobre a mesa e a ficha do sujeito, era hora de avisar Emma que um estrangeiro havia chegado.

* * *

 _ **Em um lugar mais afastado, ainda em Storybrook...**_

A urna fora aberta e, de dentro dela, um líquido de coloração azul começou a se dispersar pelo local, seguindo as mesmas linhas bem encavadas no celeiro do antigo portal que Zelena havia aberto. O estranho líquido se encontrou no centro, esculpindo-se em uma forma humanoide. Quando todo o líquido se ajuntou, ele tomou uma forma sólida, ele se transformou, uma mulher surgiu.

Em seu típico vestido azul com uma capa revestida por flocos de neve e em sua casual trança caída pelo seu ombro esquerdo, a recém-chegada em Storybrook usou sua mágica gelada para destruir a urna que a aprisionara. Em passos pesados e confusos, ela se movia para a cidade pela estrada que se estendia do lado de fora do celeiro.

_Onde eu estou? – Elsa se perguntou, observando o quão vazio o local estava. Havia apenas um lugar para onde se seguir, ela avistou a placa e leu o que nela estava escrito.

_Bem-Vindos à Storybrook...

Zangado e Soneca dirigiam sua van, estavam indo até o limite da cidade, para garantir que nada havia mudado desde a última maldição. Uma súbita sacudida na van deixou Zangado alerta.

_Seu _IDIOTA_! – Ele gritou. – Dirija com cuidado! Não quero nenhum estrago na van!

_Você me colocou no volante! Eu vou dirigir como eu quiser!

Soneca respondeu para Zangado que retribuiu com um olhar nada amigável.

Alguns minutos a mais na estrada, estavam perto agora, Zangado observou a escura estrada pelas luzes do farol, e ele podia ter jurado que havia visto o vulto de uma pessoa... E ele não estava enganado! Ele olhou para Soneca, na esperança que o mesmo já houvesse avistado, mas ele estava dormindo ao volante.

_EI! ACORDE SEU IDIOTA SONOLENTO!

Zangado gritou se jogando contra o volante para desviar a van do impacto iminente, Soneca acordou assustado no meio da confusão, mas antes que conseguissem assimilar o que acontecia do outro lado, um ar gelado passou por eles, a van parou quase que imediatamente, algo muito resistente a fez parar, e na mesma velocidade que a van parou, Zangado e Soneca perderam a consciência.

Elsa permaneceu parada em seu lugar, assustada pelo o que acabara de acontecer. Ela mesma não havia entendido, havia visto duas luzes se aproximarem e a única coisa que pôde compreender no momento foi que algo a acertaria. Sua reação foi imediata e involuntária, os seus poderes ligeiramente saindo do controle para autoproteção.

Seja lá o que for, _isso_ parecia ser alguma espécie de veículo, pois quando se aproximou, viu que dois homens estavam inconscientes dentro dele. Poderiam ser alguns dos residentes desta cidade... Se fossem, ela apenas diria que não começou bem.

Mesmo apreensiva, ela continuou na estrada, não havia caminho atrás de si, era como se suas dúvidas a guiassem para essa estranha cidade, para Storybrook.

Gold estava em seu carro, era hora de finalmente se despedir de Neal. Bela o encorajou, em um beijo de boa sorte, ele abriu a porta e colocou os pés sobre o chão.

Depois de algumas palavras sinceras e de coração, lamentando por não ser o pai que seu pequeno Baelfire merecia, ele descansou sua mão sore a lápide do filho que morreu tentando salvá-lo, ele mesmo não saberia dizer se foi digno desse ato, mas agora, esse heroísmo o fez querer mudar para alguém melhor, e ele começaria dando a adaga verdadeira para Bela.

Não se funda amor verdadeiro em mentiras.

Emma estava no Granny's acompanhada por Henry, como de costume, bebia seu chocolate quente com canela. Ela olhou para a mesa mais a frente e percebeu que o homem sentado com uma pequena garotinha, que Emma supôs ser sua filha, não era daqui. Ele tinha olhos verdes, um cabelo longo e uma barba bem-feita que apenas se estendia pelo maxilar. Emma nunca tinha visto esse cara antes.

_Ele tem um belo rosto, não acha? – Ruby disse para Emma que parecia estar distraída. – Não a culpo por não tirar os olhos dele, ele é mesmo...

_Ei Ruby! – Emma disse com um sorriso, fora compreendida mal. – Não estou o admirando! É que... Acho que nunca o vi por aqui.

_Não mesmo. Ele é o cara que avisei que havia chegado de fora da cidade. – Ruby começou a encará-lo, ele percebeu e a cumprimentou com um sorriso. – Amo esse sorriso! É tão espontâneo!

_Certo, a deixarei admirando o estrangeiro, tenho compromissos para o dia. – Emma disse com um sorriso rápido para Ruby, então ela e Henry se retiraram.

Ruby andou até a mesa de Vinicius.

_Bom dia, Vinicius. – Ruby disse enquanto se sentava a sua frente, Brisa a observou atenciosamente. – E aí, Brisa, gostando da cidade?

_Estou! – Brisa disse eufórica, se lembrava vagamente de Ruby, mas sabia que ela era legal, e gostava dela. – É bem diferente de Boston, mas me acostumo.

_Bom ouvir isso. – Ruby disse com um sorriso. – Vinicius, descobri um lugar que pode ser melhor para você, e essa garotinha aqui.

_Eu não sou uma garotinha! – Brisa protestou cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

_Hm, é minha garotinha! – Vinicius disse para ela que não segurou a pose de durona por muito tempo. – Mas, Ruby, estou ouvindo.

_Tem um apartamento, é perto daqui, desde que o antigo xerife, Graham, bem... – Ruby fez uma cara de tristeza, o tipo que se faz quando alguém se vai. – Desde o ocorrido, tem um apartamento livre na cidade, se quiser alugá-lo, tenho certeza que o proprietário do prédio aceitará.

_Oh, essa é uma boa notícia... Obrigado, Ruby.

Elsa andava pela cidade, parecia ter chegado no centro. Para ela, esse era o local mais exótico que já havia visitado, nunca vira nenhuma cidade parecida. Ela estava apreensiva, e não fazia ideia como viera parar aqui. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

Uma moto passou por ela. O barulho do veículo a tirou dos seus pensamentos, percebendo o quão assustada estava viu que suas mãos estavam começando a ficar geladas. Ele cerrou os punhos. Não sabia como as pessoas daqui reagiriam a magia, não sabia quem as pessoas daqui eram... Ela apenas precisava achar um local para se esconder até se acalmar.

Emma estava andando com sua mãe, resolveu passear um pouco com seu pequeno irmãozinho, Neal. Henry tentava novamente ligar para Regina, mas ela não atendia, isso deixava Henry frustrado, Emma percebeu isso.

_Sinto muito, garoto... mas parece que ela não quer falar com você, deixe-me tentar ligar para Regina.

_Não, mãe. Eu acho que ela não quer falar com _você_.

_É, talvez você tenha razão. – Emma assentiu reconhecendo a derrota. – Tente outra vez, uma hora ela vai ter que lhe atender.

Henry assentiu, David resolveu fazer companhia para ele, Emma acompanhou Branca.

_Parece que Henry está passando por um momento difícil. – Branca disse para Emma enquanto empurrava o carrinho de Neal. – Espero, por ele, que Regina não esteja fazendo, bem, o que as vezes ela faz.

_Ele parece lidar bem com isso. – Emma observou enquanto Henry ligava novamente.

_Entre perder e recuperar a memória, vendo suas duas _mães_ com maridos novos...

_Ah, falando nisso...

_Henry não sabe sobre você e o Gancho? – Branca disse em um tom de pergunta, mas já tinha a resposta.

_Mas não há nada entre a gente... Digo, eu ainda não sei o que está acontecendo entre nós... E certamente, não posso falar disso para o Henry se nem ao menos sei do que estou falando!

_Swan! – A voz de Killian chamou por Emma.

_Falando nele... – Emma disse com um suspiro, avistando Killian atrás de si.

_O mausoléu está limpo, Regina não está escondida lá.

Emma olhou para Gancho, com um sorriso tímido.

_Obrigada. – Ela disse e se virou, voltando a acompanhar o ritmo de Branca.

_Swan, você está me evitando? – Gancho perguntou inconformado com a atitude dela.

_Pode nos dar um tempinho a sós? – Emma pediu para Branca, e assim ela o fez, voltou para acompanhar David e Henry enquanto Emma tinha sua conversa.

_Eu não estou te evitando! – Emma disse mais abertamente, puxando Killian para a esquina da avenida, onde ficava fora de vista de seus pais. _ Só estou... Passando por coisas. Estamos enfrentando uma crise...

_Há sempre uma crise! – Killian disse cheio, lançando seu pescoço para trás indicando que estava cansado. – Você devia começar a viver sua vida durante elas, ou vai acabar a perdendo!

_ _ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS!_

_Aff... – Gancho resmungou quando ouviu Zangado gritar meio a cidade.

_Leroy, o que aconteceu? – Emma perguntou ao Zangado. Ele chegou correndo junto ao Soneca.

_Alguma coisa... Alguém... nos atacou perto da linha da cidade... Nos atingiu com magia! A van inteira _congelou_... Nós acordamos em um frigorífico! – Ele disse exaltado. – Quem faz esse tipo de mágica?

Emma observou mais adiante, e pode perceber um pequeno rastro de gelo se estender pelo chão.

_Talvez a mesma pessoa que fez isso...

Emma seguiu pela trilha, Gancho insistiu em acompanhá-la e ela não negou. A trilha terminava em um grande lote vazio, apenas com uma alta cerca de madeira que circundava o local. Emma viu a porteira se fechar a medida que o rastro se tornava mais fresco. Seja lá quem for, não estava fazendo um bom trabalho em se esconder.

_Ei! – Emma gritou para o vazio, quem ela procurava parecia ter desaparecido, o rastro acabara, mas então, ela avistou um pouco de movimento atrás de uma placa de metal escorada a uma parede mais à frente, Emma preparou sua arma em suas mãos. – Não queremos ferir você, apenas conversar... Talvez...

Uma rajada gelada irrompeu no espaço vazio, que agora estava tomado por uma densa nevasca que tinha como objetivo afastá-la. No fundo, Elsa não estava fazendo isso por querer, mas ela estava tão confusa que seus poderes estavam quase fora de controle, ela não queria ariscar ferir ninguém, na verdade, ela não queria assustar ninguém... Mas isso parece ser sempre o tipo de coisa que acontece quando ela tenta arduamente evitar, e era o que estava acontecendo agora.

_Acho que esse indivíduo não está para conversa.

Gancho disse puxando Emma para fugir, mas antes que pudessem se virar e correr, a rajada os atingiu com força, jogando ambos no chão, com a queda, Emma disparou acidentalmente com a arma, felizmente não acertou ninguém, mas com isso, a pequena nevasca se transformou em algo maior. Gancho se levantou, levando Emma consigo para se safarem da nevasca, eles não queriam ficar mais tempo nisso.

Emma decidiu que precisava de ajuda, ela precisava de Regina.

Quando os dois estranhos se foram, Elsa conseguiu se acalmar. Com toda essa confusão, ela não podia mais esperar uma boa recepção.

Um jornal voou em sua direção, ela o pegou e algo na sua frente a chamou a atenção. Era uma loja de penhores, os proprietários eram Bela e Mr. Gold, mas na foto havia uma única coisa que podia explicar por que Elsa estava aqui: o colar de Anna.

* * *

Bela levou Rumple até uma mansão no meio da floresta. Ela disse que o local estava vazio e apareceu durante a última maldição, não havia problema se os dois a reclamassem por um dia para passarem sua lua-de-mel. Ele aceitou com um sorriso.

Quando entraram, e enquanto Bela o guiava mostrando os diversos cômodos, ele avistou algo sobre uma escrivaninha, e observou sem quase acreditar no que via.

Uma pequena caixinha dourada, ele a encarou, até que Bela o chamou novamente.

_Algo errado?

_Não. – Ele disse voltando a atenção para ela. – O morador dessa casa tinha um gosto muito... interessante, só isso.

Regina ainda estava abalada, sentada no sofá de sua casa, apenas o silêncio estava em volta. Ela podia estar culpando Emma, mas no fundo sabia que a maior culpada aqui era ela mesma. Emma salvou Marian _dela_ , isso significava que ela havia matado a esposa de Robin anos atrás. Apesar de estar tentando se redimir, o seu passado parece sempre a perseguir.

_Regina... – Uma voz masculina e familiar veio da porta.

_Robin?

Ela disse surpresa, não esperava encontrá-lo tão cedo, não depois do que aconteceu.

_Eu sinto muito. – Ele disse se sentando ao lado de Regina.

_Por que você sente muito? – Regina disse não entendendo a sentença. – Tudo o que disse Marian é verdade, eu _sou_ um monstro.

_A mulher que eu conheço era a pessoa mais distante de um monstro.

_Então você não me conhece tão bem.

_Eu conheço... Porque você era como eu. Digo, eu também já fui alguém bem diferente do que sou agora, trabalhei duro para mudar e deixei meu passado no passado, onde isso pertence. Assim como você fez.

_Então, o que aconteceu entre nós...

_Foi verdadeiro. Meus sentimentos por você são verdadeiros... Mas Marian é minha esposa, e eu não sei como ela voltou, mas agora que ela está aqui, tenho que seguir meus votos, apesar de ser um ladrão, tenho meu código, e se eu não seguí-lo, quem eu serei? Eu sinto muito por isso, Regina

Regina não tinha muito o que dizer agora, raiva e ressentimento em sua face, mas ela não podia culpá-lo, Robin deixou a sala, e Regina outra vez estava só. O destino fora cruel mais uma vez com ela. Então ela se virou, e ao ver um espelho quebrado no chão, se lembrou de quem podia ajudá-la nesse pequeno mal-entendido...

Elsa retomou sua compostura, agora com os pensamentos mais claro, decidiu que era hora de ter um plano em mente, e um que incluía não ser notada. Ela observou que as pessoas se vestiam muito diferentes por aqui. Ela teria que se misturar, e ficar andando por aí em um vestido era totalmente o contrário disso.

Ela conjurou novas roupas para si com base no que vira durante o dia. Um jeans azul e um leve suéter em um preto um pouco acinzentado, um cachecol roxo sobre o mesmo, bostas de cano curto de uma tonalidade próxima a do suéter. O cabelo, bem, ela abandonou a trança típica e o deixou solto, não era muito do seu costume, mas por aqui, valeria bem. Agora que estava diferente, ou _comum_ para os habitantes daqui, era hora de começar a busca.

Emma tentou ligar muitas vezes para Regina, mas ela não atendia, ela também não atendeu ao Henry e isso deixou o garoto frustrado. Ela começaria, mais tarde, algumas rondas na cidade em busca desse novo visitante, ele parecia estar assustado, e Emma esperava que realmente fosse só isso, não precisavam de mais vilões em Storybrook, um momento de paz seria muito bem-vindo.

Elsa encontrou a loja de penhores, o céu já se escurecia quando ela chegou, o dia pareceu voar.

Ela girou a maçaneta da porta, mas como esperado, estava trancado. Pelo vidro da loja, ela viu que não havia ninguém na loja. A oportunidade perfeita.

Ela congelou a fechadura da porta, tornando-a frágil e fácil de abrir. O "trinck" foi sutil e em segundos a porta se abriu. Dentro da loja, Elsa foi direto ao balcão principal, onde vira o colar, e onde ele estava.

Ela o segurou em suas mãos. Alegria, apreensão, frustração... Haviam muitos sentimentos juntos, haviam muitas perguntas em sua cabeça, mas havia determinação também. Ela segurou o colar perto de si, ela não o perderia por nada, ninguém o tiraria dela. Ela prometeu proteger Anna desde aquele acidente, nada a machucaria de novo, nem ela mesma, nem ninguém.

_Eu vou lhe encontrar Anna.

Sem mais delongas, ela saiu da loja, não queria ser vista por ninguém enquanto supostamente _roubava_ algo, mas não há como roubar uma coisa que de fato já lhe pertenceu, ela apenas estava a pegando de volta, mas não é como se ela fosse explicar isso para alguém.

Então o que ela tentou evitar aconteceu. Ela encarou com seus olhos azuis e alarmados a mulher à sua frente que a observava igualmente surpresa.

_Ei... Você! - Emma disse, olhando para Elsa e depois para a maçaneta congelada, então ela ligou os fatos. - Você é a pessoa que me atacou mais cedo!

Elsa poderia tentar correr agora se não quisesse causar mais nenhum problema, mas quando deu o primeiro passo, Emma desceu a mão instintivamente para a arma em seu coldre.

_Por favor, se afaste de mim. – Elsa disse se posicionando para qualquer ameaça, Emma percebeu isso e não queria que a cena do último encontro se repetisse.

_Olha... Calma... Eu não quero problemas, só quero conversar... – Emma tirou a mão do coldre. – Eu quero ajudar, apenas...

_EMMA! – Gancho gritou, e não era o tipo de ajuda que Emma precisava agora, se ele estava aqui, Hood e seus homens também, uma vez que Gancho estava ajudando eles nas buscas... E com certeza ter cinco homens, e alguns deles armados com bestas, não era um jeito recomendado para fazer uma desconhecida se sentir confortável.

_Não. Gancho... Fica aí! – Emma disse percebendo que apenas deixou a estranha mais alarmada. Gancho pareceu não pegar o recado.

_É ela... É ela Emma... – Ele disse observando que o clima agora estava frio e flocos de neve começavam a cair sobre seu cabelo.

Hood empunhou sua besta e Gancho começou a se aproximar rápido, Emma ficou inconformada, mas agora já estava feito.

_Deixem-me ir, eu não quero ferir ninguém. – Elsa disse por último, na sua voz tinha apreensão, mas também um tom bastante ameaçador.

_Espera! – Emma disse dando alguns passos mais à frente e Gancho a acompanhou, Hood agora estava alguns passos à frente também com sua besta apontada.

_Fiquem longe!

Ela disse, e com isso uma tempestade começou, mas dessa vez mais forte.

_Droga! – Hood disse quando a nevasca o atingiu, com sua visão ofuscada puxou o gatilho, a flecha disparou em direção à fonte da nevasca, mas não a acertou. – Oh não...

Ele disse percebendo o que fizera, agora ele deu todos os motivos para ela atacá-los.

Regina não perdeu tempo, pois cada segundo era valioso agora.

Ela dirigiu seu carro até o hospital de Storybrook, ignorando seu celular e as insistentes chamadas de Emma ou Henry. Por ele, ela se sentia mal em rejeitar a ligação, mas era um mal necessário, ela não estava em condições de entrar em uma conversa com ele.

Caminhando pelo corredor acinzentado do hospital, que ficava logo abaixo de um lance de escadas, ela se movia para as celas de isolamento. Regina parou em frente de uma delas, lembrando que a última vez que esteve aqui, foi para visitar, a então cativa, Bela. Afastando esse pensamento, olhou para dentro da cela, quando o primeiro raio de luz se infiltrou na escura sala, seu hospedeiro logo se virou para ela, em horror e espanto.

_Regina? Por que está aqui?

_Eu tenho um novo trabalho para você, Sidney Glass.

Regina o levou até seu cofre, era o local mais seguro para tratar desses assuntos.

_O nome dela é Marian. – Regina disse apontando para o livro, uma página específica que mostrava essa mulher ao lado de Robin. – E graças à Emma, ela está de volta.

Recuperando o final feliz que esse livro deu para ela.

_Esse livro _deu_ isso para ela?

_Ele é poderoso. Bem mais que um livro. O que aconteceu dentro dele parece ser, de alguma forma, imutável... Mas eu sou mais forte. Vamos mudar as coisas.

_Como? – Sidney perguntou curioso.

_Ela precisa ser removida. – Regina disse com desprezo.

_Ah, é aí que eu entro. Seu braço assassino. – Ele disse, tentando compreender o plano de Regina. – Eu sabia que tinha um motivo para me trancar naquela prisão por tantos anos. Esperando, até eu poder ser útil. Eu sabia que você não tinha se esquecido de mim!

Regina deu um sorriso rápido. Nem mesmo os anos ou as circunstâncias conseguiram fazer a obsessão desse homem por ela passar.

_Como quer que eu a mate. – Ele disse se referindo à Marian.

_Não quero que faça esse tipo de coisa. – Regina respondeu para Glass, que não compreendeu bem. – Se eu pedir que você faça isso, e Marian aparecer morta... Quanto tempo acha que eles levarão para descobrir que eu lhe coloquei nisso? Isso requer um toque de elegância. Preciso desfazer o erro de Emma. Para isso, preciso voltar no tempo, antes da chegada de Emma, e matar Marian antes que ela seja salva...

_Eu não estou entendendo meu papel nisso tudo.

_Como rainha, eu tive muitos prisioneiros... Sentenciei muitos à morte e...

_Você não faz ideia de quem essa Marian seja. – Sidney conclui e Regina assentiu.

_Ela era uma camponesa comum, não pode me culpar. A questão é: Você me mostrará o exato momento em que eu me encontrei com ela. Assim saberei para que tempo

voltar.

_Caso não tenha percebido, Regina. Nesse mundo, eu não sou mais o seu espelho com...

Ele continuaria sua frase, mas Regina conjurou um feitiço que o lançou diretamente para o mesmo espelho familiar localizado bem atrás dele, ela já havia preparado tudo.

_Agora você é.

_Não! Não! Não! – Ele dizia desesperado, preso novamente no espelho que por tanto tempo foi sua morada.

_Relaxe, é temporário. – Regina disse em falsa compaixão, ele teve que aceitar. – Agora, me mostre.

_Sim, minha Majestade. – Ele disse com um respeito forçado em sua voz.

_Espelho, Espelho meu, em sua reflexão deve me mostrar, aquela a quem mais quero matar. – Regina sussurrou as palavras, as imagens começando a surgir.

Regina viu a Floresta Encantada aparecer, a familiar vila em meio uma floresta, então, lá estava Marian. Os camponeses estavam sendo acusados de esconder e abrigar Branca de Neve, ela ainda estava na sua busca cega por vingança. Marian a desafiou, disse ter pena de seu gênero, pois nunca alcançaria a felicidade por meio de vingança, mas se manteve calada em perguntas referentes à Branca de Neve. Estupidez ou coragem, não importava, esse ato desafiador que a levou para as masmorras, sem chances de remediar a seu favor... Ela seria uma mulher morta.

Regina observou esse flashback, o contraste entre quem ela era e quem ela é. Era mesmo um tremendo abismo.

_Encontrou o que procurava? – Glass perguntou logo após as imagens se dissiparem.

_Sim, eu encontrei.

Elsa olhou para a flecha que ficou encrustada na madeira ao seu lado e se lembrou o quanto isso a deixava melancólica.

Ela lançou uma rajada de gelo contra Hood que pulou para o lado se desviando do ataque que agora se transformou em várias estacas de gelo, Marian não consegui se desviar e ficou presa no gelo que se chocou com a parede atrás de si, agora ela teria que ficar imóvel, pois qualquer movimento brusco poderia resultar em um corte feio por essas pontas.

Emma observou frustrada seu plano de aproximação amigável falhar completamente, dando origem a esse cenário bem mais hostil.

_Por que você atacou? Eu estava com tudo sobre controle! – Emma brigou com Killian.

– Não fui eu quem disparou uma flecha!

_Você os trouxe aqui! – Emma gritou em meio a ventania, ela percebeu que tinha a arma em mãos, então Killian a pegou.

_Não sei você, mas eu não quero morrer congelado! – Ele apontou a arma para Elsa.

Ela o avistou antes que ele pudesse fazer algo com a arma, deferindo outra rajada de gelo que formou uma parede que os separavam dela, ela colocou mais pressão, a parede de gelo se afastando os deixando encurralados contra a parede, Killian pulou fugindo da pequena jaula, mas durante a corrida foi atingido por um denso e sólido pedaço de gelo que surgiu sob seus pés o fazendo cair de mal jeito, resultando numa terrível dor.

Hood tentou novamente atirar outra flecha com a ajuda de seus homens que tentavam se proteger da nevasca, Elsa o desarmou com um tiro de sua magia que lançou o arco para longe de Hood.

Emma tentava usar sua mágica, mas não a respondia, ela nunca a conseguira controlar bem, e nesse momento, isso significava ficar presa. Estava óbvio que não conseguiriam ganhar essa batalha a menos que...

_Você?! – Marian disse com dificuldade, mas não pode conter o espanto que sentiu.

_Regina? – Gancho disse surpreso.

_Eu fico fora algumas horas e a cidade já vira de cabeça para baixo. – Regina disse com seu tom sarcástico. Ela observou a fonte da bagunça, ela nunca tinha visto esse tipo de magia, mas não a intimidava.

_Ei! – Regina disse com um tom nada amigável. – Acho que está na hora de pôr um fim dessa sua brincadeirinha com neve.

Regina conjurou uma bola de fogo em sua mão e a lançou contra a loira que a encarava com um olhar apreensivo. Quando Regina soltou a bola de fogo contra Elsa, a mesma construiu uma parede de gelo para se defender, mas o impacto fogo-gelo foi favorável ao primeiro elemento. Elsa olhou chocada para sua barreira de gelo agora derretida pela metade... Ela nunca havia conhecido alguém com essa magia, ela nunca havia conhecido pessoalmente nenhuma outra pessoa com magia!

Antes que ela pudesse atacar a inimiga desafiadora, ela desapareceu, dissolvendo-se em uma fumaça roxa.

_Mas o quê? – Elsa se indagou confusa.

Ela olhou para os lados, procurando por essa estranha mulher, mas ela não estava mais em lugar nenhum! Então quando Elsa terminou sua volta em seu próprio eixo, Regina estava parada bem a sua frente com um sorriso sarcástico que mostrava que ela havia conseguido a vitória.

_Seu turno acaba aqui, loira. - Regina disse deixando Elsa inconsciente com sua magia.

Quando ela caiu desacordada no chão, a nevasca parou, Regina ajudou todos a saírem e por fim, Marian que ainda tinha seu ar surpreso.

_Você nos salvou... – Marian disse tentando aceitar tudo. – Talvez você não seja o monstro que eu pensava que era, você de fato mudou. Me desculpe pelo o que disse antes... E obrigada pelo o que fez hoje.

Regina assentiu, não sabendo o quanto este comprimento a valia, Hood também a agradeceu, mas aquele olhar nos olhos dela apenas a deixava nostálgica.

Emma se aproximou, quando Regina a avistou deu as costas para ela.

_Não... Regina, espera! - Emma implorou, mas ela se foi.

* * *

Elsa acordou em uma cela. Quando estava inconsciente, a única coisa que pode sentir era que algo não estava certo. E definitivamente não estava, ela está em outro mundo! Ela segurava forte o colar de Anna em suas mãos.

Ela se levantou, já fugira de uma cela antes, mas esse não era o caso. Ela já fez estragos sem motivos nessa cidade, não queria mais ainda a antipatia dos moradores.

_Ah, nossa visitante acordou!

Emma disse ao avistá-la, estava chegando com café e David.

_Café? - Emma perguntou, oferecendo o copo.

Elsa pegou o copo, Emma a observou.

_Quem é ela? - David perguntou.

_Eu não sei.

Emma disse, e realmente não sabia, nem podia dizer o nome dela, pois também não fazia ideia. O que podia dizer é que ela tem poderes de gelo, mas isso não ajudaria.

_Ei! Eu sou David. Qual seu nome? - Ele perguntou.

_Já tentei isso. Não funcionou.

David olhou para Emma, mas a ignorou.

_Você não é daqui, é? Podemos ajudar, se você ajudar a gente também... quem é você?

Elsa desistiu do silêncio, eles eram boas pessoas, não havia por que continuar nisso, e se eles podiam ajudar... bem... que seja.

_Meu nome é Elsa... Elsa de Arendelle.

_Espera... o quê? Arendelle?

David falou surpreso.

_Você conhece?

_Não pessoalmente, mas tinha um conhecido lá. Kristoff... não sei se conhece ele, porque ele é um cara meio fechado, mas...

_Sim, eu conheço Kristoff... - Elsa afirmou um pouco ansiosa, cortando a fala de David, não é de sua personalidade tal ação, isso é coisa da Anna, percebendo o que fez, terminou a frase um pouco mais séria. - Ele está noivo da minha irmã.

David ficou mais surpreso ainda... seria possível? Por mais desconhecida que seja a pessoa em Storybrook, sempre terá uma relação com os outros?

David viu o colar na mão de Elsa, sabia exatamente quem era a irmã dela.

_Sua irmã? Ela esteve na Floresta Encantada, há algum tempo... Joan... certo?

_Joan? - Elsa disse confusa. - Anna, não?

_Sabia que esse não era o verdadeiro nome dela.

_Mas, e o que aconteceu com ela, eu não me lembro dela ter feito essa viagem... não me lembro de muitas coisas, incluindo como cheguei aqui.

_Ela não me disse nada. Eu apenas a ajudei no meio da estrada, nada mais.

_Está procurando por ela? - Ele disse apontando o colar.

_Sim... mas as coisas saíram um pouco do meu controle. - Elsa olhou para Emma. - Eu sinto muito, eu não queria colocar você ou seus amigos em perigo.

_Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem, e não fez por mal. - Emma assentiu, pegou as chaves no bolso. - Não podemos procurar sua irmã com você atrás das grades.

* * *

Bela dormia ao seu lado, mas Rumple tinha algo a se fazer agora. Ele andou pelo salão da casa, de volta à caixinha dourada. Ele estava com uma adaga em mãos, apesar de todas as promessas, não resistiu ao poder dela. Ele passou a adaga em um movimento circular sobre a caixinha que agora, envolta em uma fumaça roxa, se transformou em uma espécie de chapéu. Maravilhado ele disse.

_O chapéu do feiticeiro!


	2. Novas Companhias

A cela foi aberta, e Emma garantiu que ela era uma pessoa confiável e ajudaria no que fosse possível para encontrar Anna. Elsa ainda tinha algumas perguntas para David.

_David... Anna não deu nenhuma pista do que ela faria na Floresta Encantada?

David fez um certo esforço para se lembrar, então disse o que podia se lembrar.

_Na verdade, acho que ela disse sim algumas coisas. - Ele disse tentando reformular as palavras de Anna. - Ela mencionou algo sobre estar fazendo a viagem pela irmã dela... Mas não revelou os problemas, apenas disse que... Quais foram as palavras? Ah... Que seus pais tiveram um "probleminha com magia", e foram até lá, ela queria descobrir o que foram fazer.

Elsa balançou a cabeça, nada disso fazia algum sentido para ela. Quando foi isso? Por que ela não se lembrava? E... "probleminha com magia"... Só podia ser a viagem que seus pais fizeram mas não retornaram.

Ela estava um pouco confusa agora.

_Você conhece mais alguém que teve contato com Anna nessa viagem?

David assentiu positivamente.

_Minha esposa, e... Nossa, como pude esquecer? Nós a ajudamos a chegar até Rumpelstiltskin!

David disse como se tivesse encontrado a solução para o problema.

_Portanto, não temos tempo a perder! Vamos até ele agora!

Emma disse, ela parecia compartilhar da convicção de David.

_Espera... Quem é esse... Rumpelstiltskin?

_Um feiticeiro, poderoso... Que parece ser o único a quem todos recorrem quando precisam de respostas, apesar dele não ser do tipo "amigável". - Emma disse, e David assentiu.

_Se ele souber algo, dirá...

Henry estava na casa de sua avó. Branca mimava um pouco mais seu bebê.

_Está certo, querido. Nos vemos em três horas para você poder mamar. – Ela disse colocando-o no berço. – Bons sonhos.

_Você acha que os bebês sonham com o quê? – Henry perguntou distraído, pegando a frase pela metade. – Robôs gigantes? Armas de lazer?

_Bem, eu não faço ideia. – Branca disse com um sorriso. – Mas acho que terei uma melhor ideia depois de dormir por três horas.

_Três horas? O otimismo está voltando. – Henry disse, desde a chegada do bebê, Branca não dá a si mesma mais conforto, nem boas noites de sono.

Branca passou por Henry que estava na bancada da cozinha, organizando uma cesta.

_Veja só... DVDs, chocolates... Vinho tinto?! – Ela se surpreendeu. – Terá um dia daqueles.

_Não é para mim. – Henry disse sorrindo. – É para minha mãe.

_Sua mãe não bebe no trabalho.

_Minha outra mãe. Ela passou por um rompimento, ela não fala: "A mulher do meu namorado voltou do passado", mas passa perto.

_Isso é meigo...

Um barulho vindo da janela chamou a atenção de ambos, Branca acompanhada de Henry foram verificar o que poderia ser.

Um corvo os espreitava pela janela. Branca pegou a carta presa em sua pata.

_É de sua mãe. – Ela entregou para Henry sem ler o conteúdo, ele pegou a cartinha e começou a ler.

Em poucos segundos sua expressão alegre se transformou em algo triste e pesado.

_O que foi Henry? – Branca perguntou preocupada, ele respondeu abalado.

_Ela não quer me ver.

Os três foram até a loja de penhores, ficava à poucas quadras dali. Eles entraram ao som do pequeno sino que ficava em cima da porta.

Mr. Gold não estava no balcão, não era de seu costume, mas Bela estava lendo um

livro.

_Emma! - Ela exclamou ao vê-la. - Que bom vê-la por aqui, e David. Bom dia!

Bela viu o rosto desconhecido em meio aos outros dois.

_E quem seria a amiga de vocês? Acho que nunca a vi por aqui.

_Meu nome é Elsa, Elsa de Arendelle. - Ela se apresentou, Bela assentiu.

_Ela é nova por aqui. Procura pela irmã dela, Anna. - Emma começou.

_E acho que Mr. Gold poderá ajudar, porque ele foi uma das pessoas que Anna viu. - David completou. - Ele está por aqui?

_Sim, eu estou aqui. - Rumple disse saindo dos fundos da loja e comparecendo ao balcão, ao lado de sua esposa.

_Você sabe...

_Não precisa fazer o discurso novamente, querido. Eu já ouvi o que disse. - Rumple disse, então avistou Elsa, então com um pequeno sorriso disse. - Ah, aqui está a responsável pela pequena confusão de ontem!

_Foi apenas um mal entendido. Eu não pretendia fazer mal a ninguém. - Ela disse em sua defesa.

_Sim... Já conversamos sobre aquilo. – Emma a ajudou. – Então, chegamos nas conclusões que nos trouxeram até aqui. Será que pode nos ajudar?

_Infelizmente, querida. Acho que não tenho muito a dizer sobre sua irmã. - Rumple disse. - É verdade que ela foi até mim, mas apenas para procurar por respostas sobre os pais dela, e nada mais.

David o observou com um olhar duvidoso.

_Foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu? Digo... Só isso?

Rumple repreendeu o olhar de David, e achou uma solução.

_Certo, David. Mostrarei que não estou mentindo. - Ele olhou para Bela, então a pediu. - Querida, use a adaga.

Bela o olhou um pouco surpresa.

_Não, não precisa disso, já disse o que sabe... E...

_Não tem problema, use a adaga, quero mostrar para David que estou falando a verdade, querida.

Bela pegou a adaga um pouco hesitante, mas faria isso, ela levantou a adaga.

_Conte-nos o que sabe sobre Anna, por favor. - Bela pediu, e foi o que ele fez.

_O que eu sei sobre Anna de Arendelle, é exatamente o que mencionei anteriormente. Ela me procurou por respostas sobre seus pais, e eu a direcionei onde encontrá-las. Não tive outra conversa com ela além dessa.

Ele finalizou, David teve que se conformar.

_Obrigado, Mr. Gold.

_Henry, não fique assim. – Branca tentou confortá-lo. – Regina está passando por um momento difícil, é só isso...

_Ela não quer me ver.

_As coisas têm sido difíceis para vocês dois. Agora Emma está tentando o melhor dela para que vocês possam ficar juntos novamente. Porque ela se importa com você.

_Então, por que ela me mandou ficar longe dela?

_Porque ela pensa que dessa forma as coisas vão melhorar.

_Não vão.

Branca olhou com tristeza para Henry, o garoto estava mesmo abalado. O silêncio se seguiu por muitos minutos, até que o pequeno acordou. Branca decidiu que era hora de uma caminhada. Talvez isso podia ajudar Henry a relaxar um pouco.

_Henry, que tal uma caminhada pela cidade? Talvez possamos até mesmo ajudar Emma no novo caso...

_Não, obrigado. – Ele disse. – Eu estou bem aqui.

Eles se retiraram, David se encontrou com Branca durante a caminhada, e a deu um abraço e acariciou seu bebê.

_Oi, Neal! - Ele disse com uma voz suave e brincalhona. - Como está meu meninão?

Mary sorriu para ela, David pegou Neal no colo.

_Ah, esse é o meu filhinho, Neal. E essa é minha esposa, Branca. - Ele apresentou. - Branca, essa é Elsa... Irmã de Anna, ou Joan...

Branca piscou os olhos algumas vezes, até as palavras fazerem sentido. Ela assentiu ainda confusa.

_Rainha Elsa de Arendelle?! - Ela perguntou surpresa. - Espera, e... Onde está Anna?

_Bem, longa história.

_Eu não mencionei totalmente quem ela era, como sabia? - David perguntou para Branca que respondeu imediatamente.

_Anna me contou bastante da vida dela durante o caminho até Rumpelstiltskin. - Branca sorriu. - Ela tentou manter em segredo, mas não era muito boa nisso.

_É, nunca foi o forte dela. - Elsa assentiu.

_Mas... O que a traz aqui? - Branca perguntou ainda confusa, ela sabia do pequeno problema que Emma encarou ontem, mas não fazia ideia que poderia ser ela, e pelo o que estava claro na conversa, David explicaria tudo o que sabe depois.

_Bem... Eu não sei. - Ela suspirou. - Eu simplesmente vim parar nesse lugar... Todas as memórias mais recentes, pelo menos dos últimos seis meses, simplesmente _se foram._

_Quem a mandou aqui não queria que você se lembrasse por quê, típico. - Branca assentiu, entendia desse assunto. - Mas, veja pelo lado bom, tem a quem recorrer aqui. Faremos o possível para lhe ajudar a encontrar sua irmã... E quem a trouxe até aqui.

_Obrigada.

_Acho que agora, como a nova prefeita da cidade. - Branca disse com um suspiro. - Será bem mais fácil achar um local para hospedar você, sabe, até consertarmos tudo. E diria que o Granny's tem uns dos melhores quartos da cidad ponto de encontro mais comum para todos... Acho que será uma boa.

Branca disse, e Emma assentiu, ela já havia se hospedado no Granny's antes de bem...

A Regina em sua pior fase a tirar de lá. E era realmente um bom local.

Viny estava dirigindo, então a viu. Ele parou o carro no sinal então a observou passar, "quem é essa mulher? ", Ele se perguntou, ao ver uma mulher com cabelo loiro platinado esbelta passar, com olhos intensamente azuis. Era como se ele a conhecesse.

_A quem está olhando, Viny? – Brisa perguntou. – O sinal já abriu.

_Hã? O quê?

_Atah... -Brisa sacudiu cabeça rindo. - Homens.

_Ei garota, você tem apenas doze anos, não sabe nada de homens! – Viny disse despistando sua distração.

_Sei que você é um bobo, isso não basta?

Viny riu, e Brisa também. _Garota esperta._

Ele continuou dirigindo, iria até a biblioteca, Brisa pediu para ir até lá, ela também queria dar uma boa olhada naquele relógio, o achara muito interessante.

Ele chegou até a biblioteca, parou o carro e desceu.

Quando entrou na biblioteca, uma mulher o recebeu, ela tinha cabelos castanhos.

_Oi! – Ela disse. – Sou Bela.

_Oi, Vinicius. Sou novo aqui.

_Novo? – Indagou surpresa, então disse tentando despistar. – Bem, seja bem-vindo. Sinta-se à vontade, se precisar de ajuda, eu estarei aqui.

_Certo, eu irei.

Brisa estava animada com todos aqueles livros, ela amava ler. Haviam vários livros de contos de fadas por lá, ela também amava isso.

Vinicius estava sem o mesmo entusiasmo pela biblioteca, viu alguns livros que lhe chamaram a atenção, sobre reinos da era monarca. Ele se sentou em uma mesa distante da entrada, Brisa não conseguia ficar quieta, estava eufórica.

Vinicius não compartilhava a mesma euforia, estava tão cansado, algo dentro dele o incomodava, algo dizia que havia alguma coisa realmente diferente sobre essa cidade, mas Vinicius apenas afastava o sentimento.

Então ela chegou.

Ele ficou ali parado por um minuto, observando-a, seu cérebro buscando impiedosamente em cada uma de suas lembranças, tentando descobrir quem era essa mulher. Ele já a havia visto, ele sabia disso. Quando o olhar dela encontrou o dele, Vinicius parou de encará-la, se sentindo embaraçado com o momento, voltando a ler.

Ela conversava baixo com outra mulher que a acompanhou até a biblioteca, seria alguma espécie de segredo?

Ela se sentou na mesa um pouco à frente, uma prateleira de livros bloqueava parcialmente a vista de Vinicius, que estava curioso, apesar de não admitir. Brisa não continha sua ansiedade e tinha que mexer em todos os livros que via.

_Eu não sei direito por onde procurar, mas geralmente, aqui é onde encontramos alguma coisa sobre os diversos reinos.

Emma disse olhando para as prateleiras. Elsa assentiu, se a resposta estava nos livros, não seria um problema para ela. Elsa sempre adorou ler, principalmente poesias.

Desde que ela chegou aqui, o ritmo das coisas estava muito rápido. Não houve tempo para perguntas, não houve tempo para dúvidas. Talvez alguns desses livros contassem a história desse reino estranho para ela, mas essa não era sua prioridade. Além do mais, Emma já havia explicado no caminho o que ela considerou suficiente.

Uma garotinha eufórica irrompeu o silêncio. Ela procurava livros de contos de fadas e parecia feliz com a variedade que encontrou, ficava evidente em seu sorriso terno e juvenil.

Ela passou pela mesa de Emma carregando um livro aberto em suas mãos, parecia ler distraída enquanto retornava para sua mesa, seus cadarços desamarrados e logo Emma previu o que viria depois. Brisa tropeçou e caiu no chão.

Percebendo o que ocorreu, com o livro para um lado e si própria em outro, Brisa olhou para as duas mulheres na mesa que a olhavam preocupada, ela deu um sorriso indicando que estava tudo bem, mas isso não evitou as perguntas.

_Minha nossa... Você está bem, garota? - Emma perguntou preocupada.

_Ah, claro que estou. Foi só uma quedinha! - Brisa disse se colocando aos seus pés e indo até a perna da mesa para pegar seu livro. Antes que ela chegasse a ele, a loira o pegou para Brisa.

_Aqui. - Ela disse entregando o livro para Brisa.

_Obrigada. - Brisa disse com um sorriso bem desinibido.

_Gosta de ler? - Elsa perguntou sendo gentil e calorosa. Brisa apenas assentiu com a cabeça. - Hm, eu também adoro livros. Eu sou Elsa, qual seu nome?

_Brisa. - Ela disse com um sorriso, gostando da conversa

_É um nome diferente. Digo, a pronúncia, e tudo mais, o que significa? - Ela perguntou esboçando curiosidade.

_Ah... É diferente porque... Porque não é um nome comum nessa região. Está em português. E significa... Brisa... Vento calmo e tranquilo... - Ela deu de ombros. - Nada de mais.

_É um lindo nome.

Hood passeava pela cidade com Marian, ele queria mostrar tudo para ela e Marian parecia igualmente interessada em conhecer o novo local. Roland parecia gostar de estar novamente na companhia da mãe, mas Hood sabia que tudo isso que ele vivia não era exatamente o que queria.

Ele voltou para seu acampamento nas florestas onde os Homens Felizes estavam fazendo um ótimo churrasco com alguns dos animais que caçaram. Velhos hábitos nunca mudam.

Já entardecia e seu único pensamento era como Regina estava, ele se importava com ela, ele a amava, mas agora... As coisas mudaram, e tinham que mudar.

Marian observava Roland brincar, ela se virou para conversar com um de seus velhos conhecidos, e então voltou para buscar Roland.

_Roland? – Ela chamou, mas sem respostas. – Roland?

Ela chamou mais alto e a ausência de barulho começou a deixá-la preocupada, Marian adentrou pela floresta procurando pelo seu filho.

Alguns passos à mais. Ficando cada vez mais distante do acampamento, ela chamou por Roland e quando tinha certeza que era hora de voltar e chamar por ajuda ela ouviu a voz de seu menino.

_Estou aqui, mamãe.

Ela se alegrou ao ouvir a doce e suave voz de seu garoto e, seguindo de onde a voz veio, se deparou com as costas de Roland, ele ainda estava um pouco distante.

_Roland, vamos... Temos que voltar para o acampamento.

Então o menino se virou e correu para longe de Marian. Ela piscou os olhos em confusão, o que esse garoto estava fazendo?

_Roland! Pare! – Ela correu em direção ao menino em meio a floresta.

_Você está sozinha? - Emma perguntou.

_Não, Vinicius está aqui, naquela mesa. - Ela disse apontando para a mesa, mas ele não estava mais lá, já estava bem próximo dela. – Espera... parece que ele está literalmente _aqui_ agora.

_Brisa! Me deixou preocupado, você sumiu. - Ele disse com um sorriso aliviado, então ele percebeu as outras pessoas na mesa. – Tem que parar de fazer isso, garotinha.

_Eu não sou uma garotinha! - Ela discutiu. - Vou fazer doze anos daqui três meses.

Ele riu, as mulheres na mesa sorriram da pequena atuação.

_Desculpem-me por perturbar o silêncio de vocês. Eu já...

_Não... Não se preocupe, eu que comecei a conversar com ela, foi minha culpa. – Elsa disse olhando para ele que esboçou um sorriso. - Ah, onde estão meus modos?! Meu nome é Elsa, prazer conhecê-lo, e a Brisa também.

Ela disse dando um sorriso para Brisa que retribuiu.

_E eu sou Emma, e você deve ser Vinicius. - Ele assentiu e presumiu que Brisa já havia falado dele antes, Emma percebeu algo familiar nele e resolveu tirar sua dúvida.

_Tenho a leve impressão que já o vi antes. Esteve em Boston há alguns meses atrás?

_Ah, creio que sim. Fiquei seis meses em Boston, eu era policial lá, deve ter me visto em algumas das minhas rondas pela cidade.

_Eu suponho que esta seja sua filha. – Emma disse lançando um olhar para Brisa que parecia ter uma conversa agradável com Elsa.

_Na verdade, não. Eu sou o tio dela. – Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta como se essa conversa o deixasse desconfortável. – Minha única irmã, ela morreu pouco antes da minha viagem para Boston, desde então, eu faço meu melhor para Brisa se sentir bem.

_Me desculpe, eu não sabia. – Emma disse percebendo que havia tocado em um assunto delicado.

_Não. Está bem. – Ele olhou para Brisa que estava sorridente, pareceu se dar bem com a mulher à sua frente e ambas pareciam aproveitar a conversa sobre livros. – Eu gosto de vê-la feliz.

O celular de Emma tocou. Ela o procurou pelo bolso e após achá-lo pediu licença para atendê-lo.

_Alô? – Ela disse já do lado de fora da biblioteca.

_Oi Emma, sou eu, David. – Ele disse apressado. – Parece que algo de errado aconteceu. Hood veio me procurar há poucos minutos para me informar que Marian havia desaparecido.

_O quê? Como assim ela desapareceu?

_Ele disse que não viu quando ela saiu, mas seus homens a viram sair em direção às florestas procurando por Roland para almoçarem, ela saiu um pouco desesperada pelo garoto pensando que ele havia se afastado, mas poucos minutos que ela desapareceu, Roland apareceu. Marian não retornou e continua desaparecida, Hood não conseguiu encontrá-la. Eu estou indo ajudar nas buscas.

_Você não irá sozinho, estou indo ajudar. Estarei na delegacia em alguns minutos.

Emma desligou o telefone. No mínimo, um pouco chocada por esse sumiço repentino, "Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Ela entrou novamente na biblioteca, devia avisar que estava saindo. Observando que Elsa estava engajada na conversa com os dois novos conhecidos, resolveu ser sutil e não demonstrar toda a preocupação em sua voz.

_Ah, parece que o dever me chama, terei que ajudar David em uma busca. Tenho que chegar o mais rápido possível até a delegacia. Você vem? – Emma disse se referindo à Elsa.

_Sim. – Ela assentiu, antes que se levantasse, Brisa a ofereceu um livro. Elsa perguntou educadamente. - O que é isso?

_Disse que gosta de ler. Eu achei esse bem interessante... É um conto novo para mim, talvez você goste, como eu gostei. – Elsa pegou o livro, Brisa a deu um sorriso. – Eu também achei uma enorme semelhança entre uma personagem e você, inclusive o nome. Dá para acreditar?

_É apenas uma coincidência. – Elsa assentiu, percebendo que tinha que ir. – Eu irei lê-lo e dizer o que achei, certo? Agora devo ir. Até mais Brisa, e Vinicius.

_Até qualquer dia. – Vinicius se despediu.

Emma dirigia o carro até a delegacia, Elsa estava distraída lendo o livro que Brisa pediu que levasse.

Algo havia chamado sua atenção. De fato, era um livro sobre Arendelle, contava sobre alguns reis mais antigos, ela podia se lembrar bem de ter estudado cada um deles quando jovem, como futura rainha, devia saber a história de seu reino, mas havia uma parte que seus pais sempre tentaram não abordar em seus estudos. Essa parte era uma antiga profecia que era contada no reino desde muito, muito tempo atrás. Uma profecia dos trolls para Arendelle.

Cedo ou tarde ela descobriria, e descobriu pouco depois do acidente com a pequena Anna. Poucas palavras que a deixaram assombrada o suficiente para se isolar de todos.

Ela se lembrava de quando os camponeses mencionavam esses versos no Festival de Primavera em Arendelle:

" _Seu futuro é frio_

 _Seu reino deve se precaver_

 _Sua terra deverá ser amaldiçoada_

 _E em um inverno eterno perecer_

 _Com uma grande nevasca_

 _Vindo de uma estranha mágica_

 _Será por um coração congelado_

 _Esta terra reinada_

 _E todos deverão sofrer no frio_

 _Que não será quebrado_

 _Ao menos que pela espada_

 _Um sacrifício seja realizado. "_

_Está pensativa, o que está lendo? – Emma perguntou vendo Elsa focada no livro, já estava a um quarteirão da delegacia.

_Ah, é que este livro... – Ela disse saindo de seu estado distraído. – Este livro é sobre Arendelle. Brisa me pediu que eu o pegasse porque achou uma _enorme semelhança_ entre mim e a personagem do livro. E eu acho que não posso negar, tem até o mesmo nome!

Elsa disse com um sorriso irônico virando o livro Emma ver. Nessa página retratava Elsa e Anna no Baile da Coroação.

_Felizmente, pularam a maior parte da minha infância. Não foi uma época necessariamente agradável... _Muitos_ conflitos familiares.

_Eu lhe falei, as pessoas aqui retratam muitas histórias como se fossem contos de fadas. Não fazemos ideia de como ou por quê. – Emma olhou para a página do livro. – Parecia nervosa.

_E eu estava. – Elsa afirmou. – Isso foi momentos antes de... Bem, antes da confusão que eu causei no meu reino.

Emma parou o carro, haviam chegado. David já as esperava do lado de fora. Estava só.

_Que bom que chegaram. – David disse assim que desceram do carro. – Hood saiu na frente, mas ainda não temos sinal de Marian.

Branca saiu de dentro da delegacia, vendo Elsa sorriu.

_Ótimo, precisava da sua ajuda aqui. – Ela disse aliviada.

Elsa olhou para Emma, como e perguntasse se ela não precisaria da sua ajuda nas buscas, Emma acenou para que fosse com Branca. Antes de partirem, Branca tinha que falar sobre Henry para Emma.

_Ele está muito abalado, não sei bem o que fazer. Parece que ele puxou bem o lado das duas mães. Construir muros em volta de si quando não está bem.

_Eu conversarei com ele depois. Se ele puxou um lado meu, então isso é temporário.

_Voltaremos rápido, se algo acontecer ligaremos, mantenha o telefone perto. – David disse se despedindo, o que fez Emma se apressar, Branca disse tchau por agora.

Após Emma e David saírem, Branca a convidou para entrar na delegacia estava mais confortável e quente, não que esse último importasse.

_Então, em que posso ajudar? – Elsa perguntou curiosa.

_Eu achei o livro de registros de Storybrook, poderemos procurar por Anna, se ela veio em alguma maldição com certeza estará registrado aqui.

_Que maldição mais complexa. – Elsa disse observando os livros, colocando o que trouxera consigo sobre a mesa. – Pelo visto, não passou nada dos registros.

_Ah, esqueça esses livros por agora, não foi por isso que eu a chamei aqui. – Branca disse antes de abrir o livro. – A chamei porque preciso saber sobre você, e tenho certeza que você também tem várias dúvidas sobre este local.

_Então me chamou para conversar? – Elsa assentiu. – Certo, acho que tenho mesmo muito o que falar.

Andando em meio a floresta, os três procuravam por alguma pista, ou algo anormal, mas tudo estava extremamente quieto. Robin procurava em um lado totalmente oposto ao deles para agilizar a procura, mas até o momento, ninguém pareceu ter encontrado alguma resposta.

David já se aproximava do acampamento dos Homens Felizes, passariam direto pelo acampamento, mas um movimento vindo das tendas chamou a atenção Emma. Ela deixou David seguir por onde ia e foi para seu próprio caminho. Ela sacou a arma e foi em direção a tenda.

_Acabou a brincadeira, saia já daí com as mãos na cabeça! – Emma disse, o movimento cessou e um homem saiu da tenda como ela ordenara, era ninguém menos que Will Scarlet, mas Emma nunca havia visto aquela face antes. – Quem é você? O que faz nessa tenda? Me responda.

_Depende de quem está perguntando.

_A xerife está perguntando.

Emma respondeu impaciente.

_Nunca gostei muito de xerifes. Apesar que você parece ser uma descente, então meu palpite é que, você não atira pelas costas

Ele terminou e começou a fugir. Emma suspirou em frustração e começou a correr atrás dele. Ele era ágil, parecia conhecer bem toda aquela floresta, Emma tentara o acompanhar, mas ele era rápido.

_Ei! Pare aí!

Correndo como nunca, ela estava chegando até ele, ela já correu atrás de bandidos antes, ela estava perto, então tropeçou na raiz de uma árvore e caiu, quando se colocou aos seus pés Will havia desaparecido de vista em meio as árvores.

_Ufa! – Will disse vendo que estava distante, ele ajeitou seu agasalho andando calmamente agora. – Parece que despistei aquela...

Antes que ele terminasse a frase alguém pulou contra ele, ambos homens caindo no chão. David conseguiu pegá-lo! Ele estava agora o segurando como um detento no chão, Will se sentia extremamente incomodado.

_Onde estava indo? – David perguntou colocando sobre seus pés e Will também.

_Eu estava quase o pegando... – Emma disse fadigando da corrida. – Mas caí.

_É por isso que temos dois xerifes. – David disse.

_Meus Deus! _Dois_ xerifes?! Isso não é justo!

_Quem é você? – Emma perguntou o interrompendo.

_Certo... Meu nome é Will Scarlet, eu era um Homem Feliz até que eu e Robin nos afastamos.

_Então, o que fazia na tenda dele?

_Eu era um ladrão e sempre serei um ladrão. Eu precisava de suprimentos e aqui foi o local mais próximo que encontrei.

_Suprimentos... Para que?

_Para _quem,_ é a pergunta correta. Eu encontrei a esposa de Robin, ela está mal e com certeza ficando pior enquanto temos essa conversa.

_Por que não disse antes? Droga, estamos procurando por ela. – David disse o soltando. – Leve-nos até ela.

_Elsa, sua irmã mencionou sobre um tal de Príncipe Hans... Que ele queria tomar o reino. Não acha que ele possa estar envolvido no desaparecimento da sua irmã e sua _transferência_ para esse mundo?

_Sim, eu já pensei sobre isso. Mas não faria muito sentido. Nos reinos próximos de Arendelle não há muitas pessoas que controlam magia. Apenas trolls de pedra. Eu era uma exceção, e como deve ter percebido, foi difícil para todos se adaptarem a isso.

_Então, não teria como ele abrir um portal por conta própria, eu entendi. Mas ele não precisaria fazer isso sozinho se tivesse encontrado ajuda.

Elsa olhou para Branca, no fundo, isso fazia muito sentido. E se Hans também viajou para a Floresta Encantada como Anna fez, e se ele encontrou alguém com poder sobre mágica para ajudá-lo a se vingar? Ele era capaz disso.

_Pode ainda haver uma chance de quem armou isso estar aqui também.

Eles estavam a poucos metros do acampamento, Marian estava escorada em uma árvore, parecia mal, com um cobertor sobre o corpo, mas sem condições de se mover.

_Eu tentei levá-la ao acampamento, mas ela ficava pior a cada minuto, fui procurar por Robin, mas ele não estava lá, então tive que tomar algumas providências.

David foi até Marian. Ela estava fria e respirava com grande dificuldade.

_Will, tem que me ajudar a levá-la até Regina, parece que ela está sob algum feitiço. Ela saberá o que fazer. – David se virou para Emma. – Ligue para Branca, avise que encontramos Marian e estamos voltando, ela avisará os outros.

Henry andava pelo caminho que levava até Regina. A grande casa branca que ele morou por tanto tempo. Aquele aspecto familiar, mas a porta trancada o impedia de entrar naquele espaço que lhe trouxe tantas lembranças, boas e ruins.

Ele bateu a porta, e quando começou a falar, não exigiu uma resposta em troca.

_Eu sei que você está aí! – Ele disse, percebendo que Regina se recusou a abrir a porta, mesmo sem falar nada. – Você pode desistir de si mesma, mas eu não vou desistir de você. E não vou embora só porque você mandou! Este é meu lugar e voltarei todos os dias, porque moro aqui... E sinto falta do meu quarto!

Ele disse por fim, esperando que seu argumento tenha valido, mesmo que ele tenha se deixado levar no meio das frases. Sua resposta foi confirmada quando Regina abriu a porta para ele.

_Henry... – Ela disse com uma expressão triste, mas feliz em vê-lo.

_Mãe.

Ele assentiu, um sorriso voltando aos seus lábios. Regina abraçou seu filho, grata por ele ser tão audacioso, grata por ele simplesmente estar aqui. Ela nunca o afastaria novamente, _nunca_.

Branca ajudava Elsa a procurar algo útil nos livros de registros, parecia não haver nada neles também, fazia parecer que Anna não estava nesse mundo. O telefone tocou e Branca foi até ele, Neal acordado em seu berço, Elsa fez um pequeno fractal de neve que flutuava sobre sua mão e parecia entreter bastante o pequeno principezinho que ria e tentava pegar a água sólida em suas pequenas mãozinhas.

_Alô? - Branca atendeu.

_Mãe? Precisamos sua ajuda, encontramos Marian, mas ela não está nada bem, parece estar sob alguma maldição. Precisamos de ajuda, preciso que você avise Hood e Regina, rápido! - Emma falou ao telefone, preocupação e pressa estavam em sua voz.

_Certo, farei isso.

_Obrigada. Estamos voltando o mais rápido possível. Tchau.

_Tchau, querida. - Branca se despediu, então disse para si mesma. - Parece que já temos um novo problema.


End file.
